gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
No More ?'s
|image = Eazy-Duz-It.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = West Coast Classics |artist = Eazy-E |year = 1988 |genre = Gangsta rap }} is a song performed by Eazy-E featured in the radio station West Coast Classics in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Ruthless, my style as a juvenile :Ran with a gang, slanged in the meanwhile :Bankin', I specialized in gankin' :Whites, Mexicans, brothers and others :Daily, it's all about comin' up :Makin' sure no punks are runnin' up :(Because I'm a gangsta havin' fun) :Strapped with a gat when I'm walkin' through Compton :Terrible, I never listened to my mother :It went in one ear, and out the other :Ran my gang, sold undercover :Call a girl out a name, yo I ain't no lover :I'm a pimp, mack daddy, lookin' for the dollar :At thirteen I bought a six-fo' Impala :Rollin, and runnin' from the police :Brother don't you know you can't trust a thief :Or thug, convict, hoodlum or criminal :Leave your car open, gank for your stereo :Hard and raw, no regard for the law :(Female: Eazy-E, were you ever caught slipping?) :Hell no! Just trippin' off 8-ball :And girls ain't nothin' but female dogs to me :Bitches! I'm sorry for that verse :It's in my nature, I gotta curse :Out anybody gettin' on my nerves :You get beat, ganked, broke and served :So... you know who I am :And if you don't like it, I really don't give a damn :Wait... for some people to leave :I got another trick up my sleeve :Step with pep to the back of the house :Looked in... all the lights are out :Grabbed the door and it's locked, so :Easily made my way to the window :Lift it up slow, cause it takes timing :Looked around, and then I climbed in :Once inside, I start takin' :Cause you know it's no time for shakin' :Get what you gonna get, front and center :Or get five years for breakin' and enter :Move quickly, but no runnin' :Shht, I think somebody's comin' :Hear the front door key, and I flee :Out the back door with a fist full of jewelry :Over the wall... don't fall :Wipe my sweat cause that was a close call :Gettin' ganked by the E is a lesson :So... is there any more questions? :There's a store, but don't point :Walk inside, case the joint :One man behind the counter, another in the back :Go out to the car and load the gat :Grabbed the ski mask, here's the task :Go in broke, come out with cash :(Female: Were you slick?) :Yeah, you gotta be cunnin' :Told Ice Cube to leave the car runnin' :Walked in, said: "This is a robbery" :Didn't need the money, it's just a hobby :Fill the bag, homeboy, don't lag :I want money, beer, and a pack of zig-zags :The man in the back had a camera :So he came out to test his stamina :Against Eazy-E, but he took one :Fell to the floor, so I ran :Back to the bucket, then I said: "Punch it" :Took the gun, and then dumped it :I'm not like Robin Hood, cause I want more :Steal from the rich, hang with the poor :My pockets are fat, you see, it don't matter to me :I feel like nobody is badder than me :(Female: Is all that true?) :I don't lie :You see... I'm not mister nice guy :Bad and bold, you can't get with this :Those that tried, you're on my shit list :Can't be caught, sought or fought :Thought, and damn so what? :Down and dirty from the C-P-T :N.W.A. and Eazy-E :One more, before we end this session :(Female: What's your real name?) :No more questions! Video Category:West Coast Classics Category:GTA V songs